


Hot Water

by Lost_Galaxies



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kirumi Korekiyo and Kokichi live together, Non Despair AU, implied past suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Galaxies/pseuds/Lost_Galaxies
Summary: Kirumi treasured what alone time she has with Korekiyo during their eventful lives.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! 
> 
> So gonna explain a couple of things first.
> 
> -this is apart of my non despair AU, Kirumi, Korekiyo and Kokichi share an apartment together (Korekiyo moved in with Kirumi after he escaped his sister) 
> 
> Also note: nothing sexual happens, we need more KiruKiyo fluff

Home, sweet home, Kirumi Tojo smiled to herself, she pulled out the keys to her apartment and unlocked the door. She dropped her handbag on the kitchen table, the place seemed to have been cleaned since she’s been away at work. All the dirty dishes were stacked in the dishwasher being cleaned as she stood there. 

It was nice to return to to a clean house once and a while, normally her housemate Kokichi Ouma would create a mess trying to make some sort of baked treat. She came home once to the boy making brownies, which didn’t turn out that bad for a boxed brownie mixed, Kokichi even admitted he got some sort of help from Korekiyo.

Speaking of Korekiyo. 

She made her way up to his study, there was notes and books piled up higher than she ever thought. Korekiyo was at his desk, writing down notes from his laptop into his note pad. Kirumi walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. 

“Kirumi” Korekiyo grinned, he span his chair around to meet her face to face “you’re home early” 

“I should say the same to you” she replied “did you get sent home early?”

“Indeed” he stood up from his chair “a lot of work that’s currently being done is for the up coming field work next month, which I’m unable to attend, so they let me off early, since there wasn’t really much for me to do anyway”

“You’re not allowed to go on field work, again?” Kirumi wondered “you’ve been looking forward since you were assigned to that research lab” 

“I know, but when both your doctor and therapist say it isn’t recommended for you to go, you do not go” Korekiyo sighed “so I have been assigned to filing the reports back at the lab, it’s a shame but, what else can I do”

“Your safety is more important than field work” she stated “you need a break, let me make you some tea”

“Remind me to remind you, you also need a break Kirumi, you’ve been working all day” he pointed out “let me make the tea for once”

She wanted to protest, but her boyfriend was right, even when they were living together at Kirumi’s parents place, Korekiyo always made a point that she shouldn’t be overworking herself, she may be a maid but she becomes a normal woman once she steps through the door, or at least that’s what he saids at least, but sometimes it’s hard to drop the maid persona “I guess you have a point Kiyo” 

“And it will be nice to have some quiet time, just the two of us before Kokichi arrives back from, what ever he gets up too these days” Korekiyo added on, taking her by the hand “we haven’t had much alone time, we need to find a day where both us can just, relax, as a couple” 

“Why don’t we do something tonight?” She suggested “it may be only something small, but, it is something” 

Korekiyo thought about it “what do you have in mind?” He always loved hearing what Kirumi had in thought, a lot of the times they knew they needed a break from life and just enjoy some time has a couple, Kirumi came up with the best plans, even if it’s just cooking together or watching a movie, sometimes those were the best parts in life. 

“We haven’t had a bath together in a while, why don’t we do that?” Kirumi said

“A bath?” He questioned “last time you bathed with me you complained”

“Cause you have your baths at the highest water temperature, I can’t understand how you haven’t boiled to death yet” she huffed 

“You’re just not used to the heat” he chucked “but alright, I’ll promise you when we bathe tonight the water will only be slightly warm, you have my trust” 

“You said that last time”

“How about all the times you had to wash me, and you used cold water?” He smirked “that wasn’t very nice”

*Was he really trying to start an argument about bath water temperature?* “You shouldn’t be using hot water to wash your hair anyway, plus the doctors told me you shouldn’t be using hot water when you had stitches in your wrists” 

“They just said not to get them wet” he corrected “that was at the start of the year anyway, in the past”

“You’re going to be the death of me, Mr Kiyo Shinguji” Kirumi side smiled, she pulled him into a hug, letting her head rest on his chest “you know I worry about you, right?”

“I know, and I’m thankful for that” he wrapped his arms around her body “let’s go run that bath”

—- 

Is it still to warm? Korekiyo asked himself, testing the water temperature on his skin. He wasn’t used to setting up warm baths, he always had his baths up at the highest temperature he can get it. He likes the feeling on the hot water on his skin, it calms from for some reason he still doesn’t know. 

“The baths ready” he called out, even if it’s still a little too warm, it’ll cool down once they get in there and wait a bit. He watched Kirumi walk in with comfortable clothing folded up in her hands, she placed them on the sink. He then through his hair up into a messy bun, he didn’t really want to spend half an hour trying to blow dry it after, time he could rather be spending with the love of his life. 

“It’s warm, right?” She asked 

“Why don’t you test it for yourself?” He smiled “it seems warm to me” 

“Okay I trust you” Kirumi says, unbuttoning her dress, letting it fall to the floor. “Aren’t you going to get un dressed”

“I will”

“If it makes you feel more comfortable, we can bathe with our underwear on, I brought clean pairs to change into, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable” she informed

Korekiyo paused “no no its fine, it’ll be easier to wash ourselves with them off” they’ve seen each other bare before, Kirumi had to help him shower for a while after he was released from hospital, so it wasn’t anything new. 

“Thought I should make sure” she replied. Korekiyo started to get undressed, starting with unbuttoning his white work shirt and tossing it to the ground. He watched Kirumi unbuckle her bra as he stood out of his pants. He then placed all his clothing in the dirty clothes basket before slipping off his underwear. 

He was the first to enter the bath, resting his back up against the wall, the water was cooler then what he would normally like it, but that was expected. Kirumi slipped off her own underwear, she closed her eyes as the water touched her bare skin.

“Is it too warm?”

“Just” Kirumi pressed her back up against Korekiyo’s back, making herself comfortable between his legs “you’re still wearing your mask”

“I am?” He moved his hand to his cheek, she was right, he must have forgotten to take it off when he was undressing, “oh, guess I forgot”

“Here, let me” she reached up and gently removed the mask from his face, letting it drop to the floor “perfect, now I can see your pretty face” she felt his hand move to her chin, lifting her head up to his. He pressed his lips on hers, she closed her eyes and flipped herself over, letting his chest touch hers.

“Kirumi” he said between kisses, she moved herself so she was sitting on his lap, he could feel himself slowly slipping into the bathtub. Kirumi smirked, her eyes met with his, moments before she pushed him down into the water submerging his head. 

“That was fun” she laughed, Korekiyo sat up, he moved his hair of the face, his bun falling apart when he hit the water. He just glanced up at her, and she continued to laugh. 

“There goes my plan on not getting my hair wet” he huffed “now it’s your turn” 

“Huh?” Kirumi stopped laughing, she felt his hand on her shoulder, Her eyes widen as he flipped her over, so her back was to the bath tub and he was on top of her “Kiyo-“ she was about to say something but she felt her own head go under the water 

Guess she deserved that.

Korekiyo chuckled as she emerged, Kirumi crossed her arms “not much fun, isn’t it”

“You’re being mean” 

“You started it”

Kirumi just stared at him, god he was beautiful, even when he is soaking wet and struggling to get his hair out of his eyes, she saw beauty in him, all of him. “I want to tell you something”

“What is it?”

She reached up, placing her hand on his cheek, and pulling him into a kiss, she felt his body press down on hers. “Kiyo” she could feel her head dip back into the water while they continued kissing, as much as she’ll love just to lay here with him, Kokichi would be home soon, and she didn’t want him to arrive home while they were in the bath “we should actually start to clean ourselves”

“You’re right” he said in agreement. Korekiyo moved off Kirumi, letting her sit up, they then switched back to their original position. “Do you need help washing yourself?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing” she replied 

“You’ve already helped wash me many times, I should repay you” 

“No Kiyo, it’s fine, you were unable to wash yourself anyway” she insured “and I wasn’t going to let you stay in bed without washing yourself for a week”

“I could have washed myself” he froze up about the thought of that horrid week, being stuck in bed feeling absolutely useless, and he could only blame himself for it, since it was all self inflected. Korekiyo tried his best not to think about it, but sometimes, it couldn’t be helped. “it would have been hard, but I’ve would have done it”  
She poured some body wash onto a bath puff “I wasn’t going to let you struggle, plus you would have died trying to wash that hair of yours, now let me wash you”

“Fine” he felt the wet soapy bath puff touch his skin, she moved herself so she was facing him and started to scrub his body “I should at least help you with something, I wasn’t the one I’m working all day”

“No, let me wash you. No questions” Kirumi continued, she started with his shoulders, working her way down to his arms then his chest. She kept a close eye on Korekiyo, she could feel him breathing, which was calming for her, knowing he’s alive and safe in her arms. She avoided any areas she knew he was sensitive about that could trigger a blacken memory, for his sake, she didn’t want to set him off, she wouldn’t forgive herself from the last time it happened. “I’ve told you many times before, even after I’ve been at work all day, you’re my main focus, till you’re safe in bed” 

“And I’m thankful for that” he closed his eyes, he felt the warm water wash away the soap from his skin. “But I should at least help you out in some day my love, I want to show you how much I care-“

“And you do Kiyo” she exhaled “you show me love in your own personal way, and this is how I show mine, I love you so much Kiyo, just waking up beside you each morning, is all I could ask for from you”

“Kirumi, but what if-“

She stopped him before he could continue “shh, we shouldn’t talk about that, not at a time like this” Kirumi moved her head up, pressing her forehead against his “right now, it’s just us, you and me, no thoughts of the past or future Just thoughts of us in each other’s arms, I’m not letting go of you, my one true love” 

“I like that” he smiled, wrapped his arms around her body “lets finish washing ourselves so we can finally get into comfortable clothing and crash together”

She nodded, planting a kiss on his lips “Sounds like a good idea”

“...can we please add more hot water to the tub”

Kirumi just looked at him “fine” 

Once they got out of the bath, they got dressed and pulled the plug. Korekiyo brushed out his long hair and braided it, he knew it’ll be fully dry before bed so he didn’t bother drying it completely like Kirumi did, then again her hair was shorter and didn’t take that long too dry compared to his.

“Hey, Kiyo” Kirumi asked, taking him by the hand “you know I love you, right?” 

“Of course” he pulled her in closer to him “and I love you too, nothing in this world can compare to your beauty, my dear Kirumi” 

“Never leave me, promise?”

“Promise” he leaned in, pressing his lips onto hers. 

—-

“What the hell were you two doing in the bathroom?” Kokichi asked, when they left the bathroom, Kirumi and Korekiyo went to their kitchen to spot Kokichi sitting at the table eating some microwaveable Mac and Cheese “I came home when you two entered the Bathroom and all I could hear is splashing” 

All three of them just looked at each other, so Kokichi was home for all of that 

“Get your mind out of the gutter” Korekiyo deadpanned

Kirumi just sighed, wishing she stayed in the bath a little longer, where she was back in Korekiyo’s arms. Any time alone with him was special to her, even if it wasn’t for that long 

She treasured it.


End file.
